NAMINE: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Hiya! Finally back with another one! And if you read the previous manual (Riku's), I bet you were figuring I only had one more, Sora's. Well, I was talked into doing Namine's and it's only fair. Hell, I even gave one for Ventus (combined with Roxas'); it's only right Nami gets one too. I've again mixed elements from my versions of Namine in my own stories and the comic and fandom versions. Always feel free to ask if you have a question about anything here! With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Betcha didn't know you were adopted! As you wallow in self despair and confusion about your origins, read this manual to ensure of proper handling and care of your NAMINE unit!

NAMINE comes equipped with:

**Accessories **

A sketchbook

Coloring pencils

Disk containing Adobe Photoshop

A Flip video camera

**Common Personality Settings**

Sweet

Sour

Devious

Appropriately named, the Sweet mode of the NAMINE unit puts her in a mood of happiness and charitablility. She is the iconic standard of 'good', some likening her to an angel (perhaps due to the 'blond halo' of hair and the white dress)

The Sour mode is the complete opposite of her Sweet side, showing a NAMINE that is prone to tantrums and bad attitudes with others. It's thankfully rare that this side occurs but in the event that it does, hand her the sketchbook and she should go back to normal. This isn't guaranteed though.

Constantly lurking under the surface is NAMINE's Devious side. While NAMINE isn't one for pranks, she is good with things like extortion and won't hesitate to find dirt on others to use against them. Her demands aren't easily met either. It's best to just ensure you live a clean, guilt-free lifestyle.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

ROXAS: Due to only being Nobodies, NAMINE's time with ROXAS wasn't long but she'd like to think she shared something special with him. He is one of the closest friends she has so these units do well together.

KAIRI: Also stated in her own manual, it's been currently noted that the NAMINE and KAIRI units share a shaky bond due to mental pestering between the Nobody and Other. Some owners buy both for comical reasons but in the slight event that the KAIRI unit maims the NAMINE unit, we are not to blame.

MARLUXIA: The Graceful Assassin fell out of favor with NAMINE when she was held captive at the Castle Oblivion location in which he was leader of. Few minutes would go by before he would feel the need to touch her…and given only the most threadbare clothing to wear, naturally NAMINE would feel uncomfortable with this. We don't think MARLUXIA was really making a pass at her, but regardless, the damage is done. To own both would be disastrous.

AXEL: Indebted to him for setting her free, AXEL has become an ally to NAMINE. The two have remained remarkably close ever since but still in a platonic manner.

**Handling and Care**

Keeping the NAMINE unit entertained is made easier since she comes with several recreational items. She loves drawing in her sketchbook and if allowed computer usage, you can let her use the Adobe Photoshop disk to digitally color the pictures as well (as opposed to just using the coloring pencils)

Objections have recently been submitted though about the Flip video camera. This is when her Mischievous side comes out at its brightest. Along with blackmailing others, some NAMINE units have developed a wild streak and like to film…inappropriate things. Especially if those things involve two other units…behind closed doors…

But generally, NAMINE will only use the camera to film her friends and random events. Just know that the other variant is there though.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My NAMINE unit is in the habit of walking up to XEMNAS units and proclaiming that he's her uncle! They're not related, are they?

A: No. After escaping Castle Oblivion, NAMINE was approached by XEMNAS and promised her safer sanctuary, proclaiming that the ways of the LARXENE and MARLUXIA units were way out of line of the practices of the Organization. In this turn of events. NAMINE is not helped by DiZ (due to being intercepted by the Superior). Mistaking his emphatic speeches for kindness, NAMINE allowed herself to live at the original base and calls XEMNAS 'uncle' as a term of endearment and gratitude. In reality though, he just needed to continue to keep her under his control. For your unit, try to encourage your NAMINE to only interact with others her age…preferably ones not wearing black cloaks.

Q: My NAMINE likes to put Photoshopped pictures of people up on the web, putting them together doing the 'inappropriate things' mentioned. Does she have to have that disk?

A: No, but taking it away from NAMINE actually isn't as easy as it seems. They're known for hiding their belongings from others so as not to have them stolen and if you blatantly walk up to her and take them, she's…going to become aggressive. _Very _aggressive. Ninety pounds latching onto your back and doing a Mike Tyson on your ear isn't pleasant. So please, bear with the NAMINE's eccentric quirks. Ignore the Photoshopped pictures; they're not real.

Q: Are NAMINE's supposed to have an attraction to SORA units?

A: We say no, but it's quite possible it could happen. What's really occurring more than likely though is that NAMINE is striking out at a KAIRI unit in the area. Point NAMINE to a ROXAS unit. If she doesn't date him herself, she usually finds documenting his love life very interesting.

Q: This Christmas, a DiZ unit is playing Santa at the local mall. Is it safe to let my NAMINE sit on his lap?

A: Are you insinuating that DiZ is a pedo? And NAMINE is fifteen…a bit old for Santa perhaps. Regardless, it's safe for her to sit in his lap (we think…)

~.~.~.~.~

We hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

Devious video-taping Nami credited to LadyChimera and Nire-chan of Deviantart, xD. Alrightie, this time, it's official; Sora's is next and final! No Aqua or Terra or anyone else (only reason I did Ven's was because he and Roxas look exactly alike).

Congrats to this manual also for being my 80th story! ^_^ Guess I should save the cheering for when I reach my 100th, lol!


End file.
